


Scars

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle





	

"Dean. No! Just-just go!" Cas was struggling to even breathe, but that didn't stop him from trying to shove the Hunter away with what little strength he had left. Then, he fell still.

"Cas!" Dean screamed, sitting straight up in bed, his chest burning so bad it brought tears to the hunter's eyes.

A nightmare.

Same one that had plagued him for days. 

As he sat there, in the dark of the early morning hours, he let himself do the one thing he had been avoiding since it happened. He let himself remember it, relive every detail, every miniscule point.

It had been three weeks ago, a simple, routine hunt. But it quickly turned into anything but routine.

/'"Dean. No! Just-just go!" Cas was struggling to even breathe, but that didn't stop him from trying to shove the Hunter away with what little strength he had left. Then, he fell still.

"Cas!" Dean screamed, sitting straight up in bed, his chest burning so bad it brought tears to the hunter's eyes.

A nightmare.

Same one that had plagued him for days. 

As he sat there, in the dark of the early morning hours, he let himself do the one thing he had been avoiding since it happened. He let himself remember it, relive every detail, every miniscule point.

It had been three weeks ago, a simple, routine hunt. But it quickly turned into anything but routine.

"Dean." Sam barked out a whispered warning. "Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved him off. The gun was held securely in his hand as he moved around the corner of the house, raising it, ready to shoot.

But the coast was clear. Nothing. Damn that demon.

"Are we sure that he is even here? I mean, there are several places he could have disappeared through and left." Sam called up to Dean. Normally, he was right behind Dean and such musings could be whispered, but for some reason, Cas stood between them now, hovering so close to Dean.

"No. He wants us dead. Why waste a chance?" Dean replied, looking over Cas's shoulder to his brother.

The group fell silent as Dean jumped around another corner, gun still raised, tense, waiting. But again, there was no sign of that black eyed bitch. 

Ten minutes later, ten minutes of tense silence, it was broken by a shout from Sam. When Dean turned around, he was gone. 

"Sammy?" He asked, looking around, panicked. "Sammy? Sam!" But there was no response. "Where did he go?"

When his eyes strayed to Cas, he found no answers.

"We have to go find him." Dean insisted. But he never had a chance to follow through.

"Hello?!" A voice shouted out, young, feminine. "Is anyone there?"

Dean turned around and looked for the speaker. Just as he rounded another quarter, he ran into a girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen, long ebony hair, wide eyes. She was afraid.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked

"I could say the same to you." Dean responded, facing the girl.

"Shara. My name is Shara."

"I'm Dean, this is Cas. Why are you even in here? Its extremely dangerous." He growled, looking around.

"My friends. They dared me to."

"Well that is just-" Dean was silenced by two things. The first, the beginning of a shout from Cas, who had finally caught up. Then a slicing pain across his chest, right across where his Tattoo was, breaking it's protection.

"Dean! No!" Cas yelled as a black smoke poured from the small girl and shoved itself down Dean's throat, making his back arch in pain and fingers spread wide..

He stood in shock as Dean looked to him, eyes unfamiliar, murderous. Then they were black in the blink of an eye. Dean took two steps forward, Cas stepping back just as many. This caused the demon to let out a chilling laugh as he stalked towards Cas until he had backed the Angel into a corner.

As blue eyes met black, Cas began to chant, only making the demon laugh even harder and wave his hand, silencing him.

"Tsk, tsk, little Angel. You should no better than to mess with a demon as strong as I am." He tapped Cas on the nose, grinning maliciously. He blinked again and his eyes were green again. "Barely an Angel anymore." He added after a few moments of staring.

Cas struggled to retort, but couldn't. So, he let his Angel Blade slip from his sleeve and lunged for the Demon. He had no idea if this would even work on a Demon, but he had to try something. Anything to get Dean back.

The demon side stepped, hitting Cas with a solid enough punch it sent him sprawling, the blade clattering to the ground, several feet away from Cas.

Eyes narrowed, bloodthirsty, the demon moved forward, nicking the blade just before the Angel, kicking him solidly in the arm to bat it away.

"Too slow." He taunted, holding the blade loftily in his hands. Cas did nothing beside stand up, holding his left arm. "I always thought you angels were faster..." He trailed off, gone in the blink of am eye. A game of car and mouse. That is what this was to him. How long could he torment this angel? Castiel certainly loved the human he possessed too much to ever kill him, so the pain he could cause would be endless.

Cas looked around for him, but the Demon and Dean were gone. No sign of them. Just before he bolted to look for him, he felt something pierce his back, right in his spine.

"And so much smarter." the Demon finished, arm wrapped around Cas's chest as the other shoved a blade deep into his body, twisting it.

He could feel his Grace, feel it sparking, his skin glowing every time.

At last, he was able to speak. The tightness in his throat was lifted. 

"Go back to hell!" He gasped out. 

There was no response from the demon, other than his grip slackening and Dean screaming. Cas knew what the demon was doing. He was leaving Dean. Leaving Dean, so that he could feel the 

Cas was on his knees now, trying to keep himself from exploding. At least, until Dean was gone.

But his wish wasn't granted. Moments later, long after the screaming had stopped, he felt strong arms around him.

"Oh god. No. Cas..." Dean pulled him back, cradling him. His hands, which Cas had seen mangle and kill were so unbearably gentle as he held him close, eyes shut tight as tears landed on Castiel's cheek. Though his touch was soft, it was firm, relaying that Cas was his and he was Castiel's, just as he was Sam's.

"N-no..." He chocked out, trying to shove Dean away. "Go." His plea was so weak, barely a whisper.

"I won't. I will not leave you alone." He growled. He wouldn't leave because he was scared. Scared that if he left, his Angel would die alone. Scared that if Cas died, he would be alone.

"Dean. No! Just-just go!" He could feel it. He wasn't going to be able to stop it. He was dying, his grace was dying. He knew what happened when an Angel died. But Dean refused to move, holding his Angel against his chest, aware of the knife, as the last of Cas's resistance disappeared and his whole body glowed with dying Grace.

Cas screamed, a scream that gripped Dean's heart, squeezing, twisting, until Dean felt choked by it, a bright light filling the house. Then, when it dissipated, Dean was left there, holding Cas's body, his arms and torso burned, matching the burned marks on the walls and floors. They burned, a brutal reminder of what he had done to Cas. They were his wings.

As blood dripped to the floor through his grip, he allowed himself to cry, shifting Cas's body, holding it closer. "No! Cas! Please! Wake up. You have before." He sobbed, hunching over the dull eyes Angel as his hands and pants soaked in blood, rocking the body.

He didn't know how long he knelt there, holding the body, before Sam finally appeared at the door. He didn't know how long Sam stood there, looking at him, probably with pity in his eyes as tears splashed into to Cas's pale face.

No words were exchanged by the two as Sam silently coaxed Dean up, being as steady hand for his brother, who seemed so frail now, then helped him move the body, pulling out the blood stained knife. Dean States at it, wondering if he should turn the blade in on hims-

"Dean! Please open the door!" Dean was thrown out of his memories by a pounding at his door, Sam's voice pleading with him. The same request for weeks from Sam.

Dean didn't answer, just rolled over, hot tears running down his face. He could see the outlines of the empty bottles. He had been trying to find an escape at the bottom of the empty bottles, but it never helped for long.

Soon, the alcohol would wear off and he would once again remember.

His skin felt hot, like it still burned. But he knew that it was infection. He wouldn't let Sam treat his burn, and he wouldn't do it himself. He deserved this. He deserved to die a long painful death. He deserved to die as painfully as he could, because he had killed Cas.

He felt his mind drift off again, enclosing him in darkness. It was fitful, full of memories. Memories of him and Cas. Meeting Cas for the first time, driving the Demon Blade into the Angel's chest, 

He sat up in bed, trying to shake the memories. If he wasn't reliving killing Cas, his mind replayed all the times he tried before.

As he sat there, he began to feel sick.

His whole body felt hot, yet he shivered. His head throbbed. He was sick, feverish, and he couldn't decide between snuggling under his covers or kicking them off. His skin was covered in sweat. 

He felt like he was sinking into oblivion, but this time, he still saw his room, the shadows on the wall, the bottles littering every surface.

"Dean..." A soft, familiar voice whispered in his ear as he laid there, staring up. "Dean..." The raspy voice whispered again. Dean knew that voice almost better than he knew his own, or even Sam's.

"Cas?" He croaked out, throat raw from tears, alcohol, and lack of used. He hasn't spoken for so many days. He turned his head, and there stood Cas, in that same dirty trench coat he always wore.

"Hello, Dean." He murmured, giving a small half smile, as though unsure of how Dean would react. 

"You're here." He whispered, staring up at his Angel.

"Of course I am here. Why would I not-" Cas's confusion was cut off by a noise of pain as crimson bloomed on the front on his shirt. He looked down, then up at Dean, eyes glowing with hurt.

Dean watched as the Angel fell to his knees, eyes slipping shut. Dean's heart twisted and his burns flared. It was the same knife dug in his heart feeling as the day it happened, every memory, every nightmare twisting the knife and shoving it deeper.

He screamed and reached for the messy haired angel, but his hands only met air. Then, it felt like they were sliding through tar.

When he looked down, his arms were bathed in crimson, fingers skimming through the substance. "Why would you do this?!" Cas's voice screeched in his ear as he struggled to escape the blood. "You are bathed in my blood! You killed me!"

This wasn't a normal nightmare. This one was too real. Every nightmare before now, he was only reliving what he had done. 

Now, it was becoming a reality of his own.

"Cas!" He called out, suddenly feeling as though he couldn't breathe. 

His eyes moved and he saw Cas, kneeling over him, gripping his throat tight, eyes murderous.

"You are going to rot in hell for what you did to me!" He shrieked. Dean didn't recognize those blue eyes, so foreign, so full of anger.

His trench coat was covered in blood, his face spattered with it. His shirt was torn and chest carved with Enochian.

As Cas's hands closed tighter, the sound of the door slamming open and bottles clattering reached his ears.

"Dean!" Sam. Sam was shouting at him. But, why? Why was he shouting at him.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Sam shouted at him again.

"You are going to pay Dean!" Cas's grip tightened impossibly and Dean felt his world growing dark.

"Dean. Please. Please don't leave me Dean!" Sam's plea was the last thing he heard before his vision went black and the screaming in his ears was silenced.

~°~  
Part 2 maybe?

But, thoughts?

Oh, and stay sexy  
-Scomiche❤ 


End file.
